blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The New Season/Chapter 1
Pinepaw - ForestClan Pinepaw woke from his nap, slowly blinking his eyes open. The dawn patrol had come earlier than he had expected and his nap felt as if it had been blessed by StarClan themselves. Pinepaw stretched in his nest, yawning sleepily. He slowly rose to his paws and shook the moss out of his reddish-brown pelt. Thrushpaw’s, Seedpaw’s and Dapplepaw’s nests were empty. Pinepaw silently hoped they hadn’t went to train without him. The other three apprentices often did that. Pinepaw, being the apprentice of the ForestClan deputy, Squirreltail, often went on the dawn patrol with his mentor. Not only were his denmates jealous, but they often requested to train while Pinepaw slept afterwards. Pinepaw’s only littermate, Chestnutpaw, was the medicine cat apprentice, leaving Pinepaw as a loner. Pinepaw exited the apprentice’s den, which lay under a thick bramble bush on the left side of camp. He stood for a moment, taking in the warmth of the newleaf sunshine. Pinepaw watched as Lightningstripe, Finchwing, Yellowshine, and Pouncefoot, Pinepaw’s father, came into the camp, each carrying prey to the freshkill pile. Pinepaw padded over to his father, who was dropping a vole onto the pile. “Shouldn’t you be out with the other apprentices?” Pouncefoot asked, his ginger pelt twitching. “I was resting after the dawn patrol.” Pinepaw replied. “I see. However, I don’t think you should miss anymore battle training.” His father shot back. Pinepaw was known for often missing the morning sessions of battle training, and his father was obviously not too proud of that. Pinepaw, embarrassed, looked down at his paws. “I know. It’s just that…” “Pinepaw! Let’s go, we have some catching up to do.” Squirreltail called as he exited Dovestar’s den. The leader’s den was under the roots of a large oak stump that sat on the right side of the camp. Squirreltail motioned with his tail for Pinepaw to join him as he headed toward the camp entrance. Pinepaw bounded over to him, glad to have escape from his father’s scolding. They headed out of camp, walking quietly through the forest. “Did you rest well?” Squirreltail asked Pinepaw. “Are we going to train?!” Pinepaw asked his mentor, ignoring his question. “Yes. By ourselves.” Squirreltail carefully replied. “But I…” Pinepaw began, but was cut off as Squirreltail motioned for him to stop talking and follow him in silence. The ginger tom led his apprentice toward the CreekClan border. Pinepaw was confused, as the training clearing was in the opposite direction. But the young cat remained quiet and followed his mentor without question. The pair continued for some time until they had reached the border. A steady-flowing river divided the two Clan territories. The river came down out of MountainClan territory, falling from a cliff, creating a huge waterfall, and ran between CreekClan and ForestClan territory. When Pinepaw and Squirreltail reached the border, Squirreltail froze, the hair on his spine standing up. They were near the Grand Oak; an old, huge oak tree. “Do you smell that?” Squirreltail asked Pinepaw, his tone serious. “Fox?” Pinepaw guessed. He’d never actually scented any foxes, but it wasn’t a smell he was familiar with. “Good guess. But no, it’s badger.” Squirreltail’s voice was icy. Pinepaw froze. Badger! “Are we gonna chase it off?” “It’s not here anymore, the scent is going stale. It must’ve passed in between now and the dawn patrol. I’d better report this to Dovestar and send out search patrols.” Squirreltail informed the young apprentice. “Can I go?!” Pinepaw eagerly asked. That’ll show the other apprentices not to ditch me. He thought to himself. Squirreltail squashed the idea. “No, it’s much too dangerous. Now, we need to get back to camp. Fast.” And with that the ginger cat flew off back into the trees, headed for camp. Pinepaw was hot on his tail, doing his best to keep up with the speedy deputy. They rushed into camp, Squirreltail heading straight for Dovestar’s den. Several cats padded up to Pinepaw, wondering what was going on. The young tom felt a twinge of satisfaction as he saw Thrushpaw and Seedpaw walking curiously toward him. The two littermates were just barely a moon older than Pinepaw and they never let him forget it. “What’s going on?” Seedpaw asked excitedly. “Oh, not much. Squirreltail and I found a badger.” Pinepaw casually replied. “Not much?! Back in my apprentice days one of the apprentices was killed by a badger!” The voice that had spoken was Crookedfoot, one of the elders. The old brown tabby was sunning himself outside of the elder’s den. Pinepaw was wide-eyed with terror. “Oh Crookedfoot, don’t scare them you old fox-heart.” Swallowflight, the pretty white she-cat playfully scolded her denmate. Pinepaw was about to ask more about the apprentice when Dovestar and Squirreltail came out of the leader’s den. Dovestar leaped up to the Sky Ledge. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather near the Sky Ledge for a Clan meeting!” Dovestar called out. Timberheart and Chestnutpaw came out of the medicine cat’s den. A couple of warriors came out of the warrior’s den, blinking sleep from their eyes. Sweetfern, one of the queens, came out of the nursery, herding her three young kits, Hawkkit, Applekit, and Patchkit, keeping them near her paws. Other cats stopped sharing tongues and eating prey to join the rest of the Clan. By now, nearly the entire Clan had gathered, save for a few cats who were out on patrol. “Cats of ForestClan! Squirreltail and Pinepaw scented a badger this morning…” Dovestar went on talking, but Pinepaw didn’t pay much attention, instead he was looking around to see if anyone had taken note that Squirreltail and him had found the badger scent. “A scent is nothing, he acted like he found a whole set of badgers.” Pinepaw heard Thrushpaw whisper to Seedpaw. Seedpaw nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Dovestar had finished giving her announcement and orders, and Squirreltail had assigned three patrols to search for the badger. Darkshade, Badgerpelt, and Quickstep were sent to the MeadowClan border, as they were the fastest cats in the Clan. Pouncefoot, Yellowshine, and Oaktail were headed to the CreekClan border to trace the scent. And Squirreltail was leading a patrol consisting of Acornfall, Pinepaw’s mother, Vixenfur, and her apprentice Dapplepaw. The three patrols set out, leaving Pinepaw in camp, wondering what would happen. Owlwing, Seedpaw’s mentor, padded up to Pinepaw and the other two apprentices. “Come on, I’m going to take you three hunting.” And motioned with her tail. Seedpaw bounced up beside her, asking what she thought would happen with the badger. Pinepaw ignored the excited apprentice and followed them out of the camp entrance. Thrushpaw padded up beside him as they walked into the forest. “Do you think this is Dapplepaw’s assessment?” He asked Pinepaw. Thrushpaw had a huge crush on the pretty tortoiseshell apprentice and the whole Clan knew it. He probably didn’t want her to leave their den. “Maybe. She’s been an apprentice for nearly six moons.” Pinepaw replied, slightly jealous of the she-cat. “I can’t wait to be a warrior. Too bad you’ll be alone then.” Thrushpaw said, stabbingly. “Only for a moon.” Pinepaw reminded him. “Not if you keep missing training.” Thrushpaw retorted. Pinepaw started to shoot back when Owlwing silenced the two toms. “Hush. We’re hunting, not warning the prey we’re coming!” She scolded them in a hushed tone. Pinepaw awkwardly followed, embarrassed he had been scolded. Thrushpaw however, was not fazed by the warrior’s chastising. Meanwhile, Seedpaw had separated from the group, going into some thick brush. He re-appeared a few moments later, a mouse hanging from his mouth. Pinepaw, seeing the brown tom’s catch, was now determined to impress Owlwing. Pinepaw lifted his head, checking for any scents. Just as he smelled mouse, he saw one dart through some leaves. Pinepaw instantly dropped into a stalking position. He kept his weight in his haunches, walking lightly through the forest. Pinepaw crept up quietly upon the mouse. The small creature didn’t notice the apprentice until it was too late. Pinepaw sprung on the mouse, swiftly killing it. He swept some dirt over it so he could retrieve it after they had finished. Pinepaw went on, making his way down near the river. He stopped every few tail-lengths to test the air. He scented a vole, and dropped back into a crouch, looking around. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the brown animal scurrying back and forth, collecting grass. Pinepaw crept forward, his red-brown belly brushing against the grass. He leapt, just like he had before, his paws quickly catching the fat vole as it attempted to escape. He swiftly killed it, and then picked it up, carrying the animal with his teeth. Pinepaw, impatient and excited to see how the other apprentices had fared, and if the patrols had returned, headed back to where the hunting patrol had separated. Owlwing was there waiting, a finch in her jaws. Pinepaw walked up, the mouse and vole dangling from his teeth. “Well done.” Owlwing praised. Pinepaw dipped his head in reply, as if saying thank you. A few moments later Seedpaw padded up to the two other cats, a large squirrel hanging from his mouth. The speckled brown tom was beaming with pride. “Woah!” Pinepaw said through his closed teeth. “That’s nothing.” A voice came from the bushes, and then Thrushpaw emerged. The dappled gray tom carried four wood mice in his mouth. He dropped them at his paws. “I found a nest!” He said, obviously bragging. “That’s cheating! You didn’t have to try at all.” Seedpaw argued with his brother. Owlwing lifted her tail, silencing Seedpaw and stopping Thrushpaw from replying. “Prey is prey. Now let’s take this back to camp.” The three apprentices followed the she-cat back to camp. They walked towards the barrier, greeting Lightningstripe, who was on the guard rock outside of the camp in front of the entrance. “Take something from that to Cloudfrost, would you?” The black and white tom asked. Cloudfrost was his mate, who was expecting kits. She was due any time now. Owlwing nodded at his request, then the patrol continued. The four cats padded into camp, all dropping their prey on the freshkill pile. Thunderclaw, an orange tabby elder, instantly trotted up to the pile. “Well done you lot. I was just saying how I could go for a nice juicy squirrel.” He said as he picked up the squirrel. Pinepaw looked at Seedpaw, who was beaming with pride. “Pinepaw, take that vole to Cloudfrost? And take something for Sweetfern too.” Owlwing asked. Pinepaw nodded and then picked up the vole and one of Thrushpaw’s wood mice. He headed over to the nursery, which was opposite the thorn barrier. It was the farthest from the camp entrance. Pinepaw pushed through the gorse barrier, stepping onto the soft mossy floor of the nursery. Sweetfern was in her nest, her three kits sleeping at her belly. Cloudfrost was also in her nest, quietly gossiping with Sweetfern. Pinepaw dropped the vole at Cloudfrost’s front paws. “Lightningstripe thought you might be hungry.” Pinepaw explained to the white queen. “Tell him thank you.” The she-cat replied. Pinepaw then padded over to Sweetfern, carefully stepping around her kits. He looked down, seeing a mix of black, ginger, and white fur as her three kits slept. It would be several moons till her kits were apprentices. The three kits were only two moons old. Pinepaw dropped the mouse at her paws, then mewed. “Owlwing thought you’d be hungry too.” The ginger she-cat mewed a thanks as Pinepaw left the den. As the apprentice padded back into the main clearing of camp, Quickstep came flying into camp, dislodging some of the thorn barrier. “Get Timberheart!” The brown tom was panting hard, his white legs trembling. Dovestar came from her den, pounding up to Quickstep, just as Timberheart and Chestnutpaw came out of their den. “What’s happened?” The gray tabby leader asked frantically. Panting, the nimble tom managed to reply through breaths. “Darkshade… badger… border…” Dovestar froze. Darkshade was her littermate. “We need to hurry. Timberheart, can you make it? Or should you send Chestnutpaw ahead of you?” The leader asked the old brown medicine cat. “Send her first, I’ll follow behind, but not as quickly as I used to.” The tom rasped. The leader nodded her head, then faced her mate, Quickstep. “Lead the way. Owlwing, you’re in charge of camp till we return. Make sure to send one of the patrols our way if they return.” And with that, Pinepaw watched Dovestar, Quickstep, and Chestnutpaw dash from the camp. Part of Pinepaw burned with jealousy that his sister was seeing more action than him. But he also feared for her safety. What if the badger is still around? He thought to himself. Pinepaw then turned and listened as Owlwing gave orders. She sent the apprentices to guard the nursery and then dispersed the rest of the warriors around camp. She sent the elders to their den, even the distressed Swallowfeather, mother of Dovestar and Darkshade. Timberheart was also Swallowfeather’s littermate. If something went wrong, she could lose three family members. Pinepaw wanted to comfort her, but accepted his post in front of the nursery. Sweetfern’s three kits, now wide awake, kept popping their heads out of the entrance. “Are the badgers here?” “What’s going on?” “Can we help?” Pinepaw listened as they continued to ask their mother questions while she tried to keep them in the nursery. Pinepaw could sense the distress in her voice, probably at the thought of Badgerpelt, her mate, out on patrol. Pinepaw forced himself to remain calm, sitting next to Seedpaw near the entrance to the nursery. Thrushpaw was on the guard post above the nursery’s cave. Everything was quiet in the camp as the cats patrolled, keeping an eye out and their ears open for any sign of trouble. After a short while, Pinepaw began to feel agitated, wanting to know what was going on. Is Chestnutpaw okay? Did Darkshade die? Where did the badger go? And several other questions raced through his head. The thorn barrier that entered camp rustled, and Pinepaw tensed up. His fur lied flat once more as Pouncefoot, Yellowshine, and Oaktail entered camp. When Yellowshine saw the way the camp was being guarded, the yellow tabby widened her green gaze. “What’s the matter?” The she-cat asked. Owlwing approached her, informing her of the incident. Once Owlwing had finished explaining, Yellowshine, Pouncefoot, and Oaktail turned and left just as fast as they’d entered. Pinepaw sat down once more now that the excitement had died down. He could hear Sweetfern’s kits still talking, but paid no attention to what they were actually saying. Time passed by, and Pinepaw began to grow tired, but mostly from boredom. Pinepaw began to droop, slouching at his post. He noticed Seedpaw shredding a leaf and didn’t feel as guilty. He groggily looked around, noticing the apprentices weren’t the only ones who’d become relaxed. Crookedfoot, Swallowfeather, and Browntail, one of the other ForestClan elders, had come out of their den in the fallen tree and were sun bathing once more. Wolfshade, one of the younger warriors, was next to his sister, Silverwillow, and the two were casually discussing if mouse or vole tasted better. Pinepaw turned around and looked up, noticing even Thrushpaw was laying down, looking out over the camp. Pinepaw let his focus fade once more, letting out a tiresome sigh. As he did, he was jolted awake with a yowl. It came directly from behind him. The badger has snuck into the nursery! He instantly thought. The dusty red apprentice dashed into the nursery, finding Sweetfern at Cloudfrost’s side. “Her kits are coming!” She informed Pinepaw. “Fetch Timberheart!” She added. “I’m on it!” Pinepaw heard Seedpaw call from outside the den. Of course, he must be the hero. Pinepaw thought to himself. Sweetfern then prodded him with her paw. “Did you hear me? Fetch some wet moss from the medicine den, mouse-brain! And a stick.” The queen ordered. Pinepaw quickly set out to do as she had asked, panic running through his mind. Luckily, the medicine den was to the right of the nursery, and he was there and back quickly. Pinepaw ran into the nursery with the moss, only to be sent out once again. “Stick!” Sweetfern said. Pinepaw did as she asked, ignoring that she had practically yowled it at him. He was glad the experienced queen was there to help. Meanwhile, a few cats had gathered at the entrance of the nursery. Pinepaw turned to see if anyone had noticed him, but Sweetfern yanked his attention back to Cloudfrost. “I need your help! Her kits are coming now.” Her voice was distressed, but she quickly moved into action. She gave Cloudfrost the stick, and gave her instructions. “Bite down when you feel the pains. Pinepaw, when the first kit comes, nip the little sac and lick them to warm them. And you three, outside, now!” Sweetfern coached Pinepaw, and then scolded her three curious kits. “Sac?” Pinepaw began to ask, feeling nauseated, but was cut off by a stick-muffled screech from Cloudfrost. The white queen convulsed and a small bundle slid out of her. Pinepaw did as Sweetfern had instructed, and then placed the small kit at Cloudfrost’s stomach. The kit looked exactly like its father. “She-kit. One or two more?” Sweetfern guessed. As she spoke, Lightningstripe slipped into the nursery. “How is she?” Cloudfrost’s concerned mate asked. Sweetfern turned to him, glaring. “She’s kitting!” As the ginger and white queen scolded the tom, Cloudfrost convulsed once more. This time Sweetfern took care of the kit. Once she had licked warmth into the tiny golden kit. Pinepaw noticed the golden kit had creamy mottles, but neither of the parents did. “A tom!” Sweetfern exclaimed. “I think you’re done Cloudfrost. Pinepaw, give her that moss. Timberheart can give her herbs when he returns.” Sweetfern explained. “Now, everyone out, let her rest.” Pinepaw went to leave, but stopped when he heard Lightningstripe protest. “Only after we’ve named them.” Sweetfern nodded happily at his request, and then turned to Pinepaw. “But you need to go.” Pinepaw nodded, and headed for the entrance. “Oh, and well done Pinepaw.” He heard Sweetfern add as he left. When Pinepaw exited the nursery, he was swarmed with questions. “How many?” “What are their names?” “Is she okay?” “Why did you help?” Pinepaw was overwhelmed, ignoring most of the questions, except for the last one which came from Thrushpaw. “Because Sweetfern asked me to.” Pinepaw shot back. “Well, while you were being a medicine cat, I was defending you guys.” Thrushpaw fired back, his tone cocky and arrogant. Pinepaw opened his mouth to defend himself, but he was interrupted as Timberheart came through the camp barrier. The old brown tom was visibly shaken, and he panted hard. “How is she?” the old tom rasped. “She’s had two healthy kits.” Lightningstripe called out, coming out of the nursery. “Yarrowkit and Strikekit.” The proud father added. “And you delivered them? With Sweetfern’s help I suppose?” Timberheart asked the tom as he padded up to the new father. “No, Pinepaw did, actually.” Lightningstripe informed the old medicine cat. Timberheart nodded, pretty much dismissing the reply. Pinepaw watched him go into the nursery. He wanted to run after him and ask about the other cats, but he knew the medicine cat had to take care of Cloudfrost and her new kits first. Pinepaw sat back down, this time next to Seedpaw in front of the apprentice’s den. They both waited, anxious for the other cats to return. By now the midday sunshine had come, casting down its rays into the camp. The elders were all enjoying the weather, and Sweetfern’s three kits were excited to be outside playing. Watching the three kits play, Pinepaw was taken back to his days as a kit, playing games with Chestnutpaw, Seedpaw, and Thrushpaw. They had many adventures, even if Pinepaw had always been the odd one out. Pinepaw was ripped away from his memories as the thorn barrier shook, for probably the millionth time that day. Slowly, Dovestar emerged, followed by Chestnutpaw, and then Oaktail and Quickstep, who carried the body of Darkshade. “He couldn’t be saved.” Dovestar mewed to her grief-stricken Clan. “Yellowshine and Pouncefoot chased the badger onto MeadowClan territory. She was a young mother, from the looks of it.” Dovestar added. Swallowfeather, Darkshade and Dovestar’s mother, dashed over to her son’s dead body as Oaktail and Quickstep put it down. She buried her muzzle in his fur, yowling in grief. Dovestar touched her mother’s shoulder with her tail, offering comfort. Crookedfoot padded up to Swallowfeather, mewing softly. “We need to prepare him for burial. We shall honor him tonight in vigil.” As he finished speaking, Thunderclaw and Browntail joined him, hoisting up the body of the dead warrior. Timberheart, having checked on Cloudfrost, had went to his den to prepare herbs. The two elders, followed by Crookedfoot and Swallowfeather, made their way to the medicine cat’s den to prepare the body. The rest of the Clan resumed their normal activities, but in a much more somber manner. It seemed to Pinepaw that even though only one warrior had died, so much had been lost. And yet, so much had been gained as well. Cloudfrost had two healthy kits, and Pinepaw had felt proud to be a part of it. There's something good in every day… Pinepaw thought. Category:The New Season Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction